In businesses that have a large number of small independent geographical sales areas or regions, it can be difficult to compare the performance of each sales area because the characteristics associated with each sales area differ. Examples of these characteristics are population, geographic size, number of businesses, cost of living, employment, and number and size of competitors. These differences make it difficult to determine the appropriate price levels, expected customer penetration level, revenue, and market share for each sales region. In most cases, the only benchmarks are historical performance, which may or may not be good, or indices such as sales per person, which ignore the characteristics of the region. It would, thus, be desirable to have a measure of what revenue level should be expected from each region, and also norms for setting sales parameters under management control, such as prices (or price parts for multi-part prices), sales-person days per time period, customer contacts per time period, market penetration, etc. for each heterogeneous sales region of multiple sales regions.
Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods that can compare sales performance of multiple sales regions by accounting for the effect of fixed characteristics of each sales region on revenue and determining appropriate target levels for revenue and sales parameters.